Constant Reminder
by AngelsTears15
Summary: Jack is still waiting for Riddick to come for her. She turns to pysical pain to help her cope with his absence. Imagine his suprise when he comes back and finds that Jack isn't the same little girl anymore. Takes place between PB & COR. JackRiddick pairin
1. Longing

**AN: **Okay peoples, this is my first attempt at a PB or COR type story. So don't rip my head off ifI get some of the facts wrong, ok? I'm young and easily traumatized. lol. I would appreciate any advice you have for me.

Disclaimer:I don't own anything. So don't sue me. lol.

This will be a Jack/Riddick pairing.I don't know if there will be any sex scenes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She lay on her bed, in the dark. Her black silk pajamas caressed her smooth skin as she rose with a discontented sigh.Walking to the window and opening it, shebreathed deep of the night air. She braced her hands on the edge of the window, gazing sadly at the moons.

' _It's been five years, Riddick. Five fucking years.' _She thought angrily to herself. She could still remember the feeling she had when he told her she was to stay behind with Imam.

FLASHBACK

'_You gotta stay kid. I can't look out for you when I have to watch my own ass. You stay with holy man here. He'll make sure you have everything you need.' He told her almost gruffly._

'_No! I'm going with you! I can watch my own ass! You won't even know i'm there.' She looked up at him, desperately searching for a sign that he would relent. His face was a stony mask._

_' I'm going to be up to my neck in mercs, you can't come. I don't need your ass getting ghosted because of me.' __he knelt down and stared her in the eyes. Her tears flowed and she let them. She couldn't find anything to say that would convice him._

_'Please!? You can't leave me here!' she threw her arms around his neck, crying uncontrollably. Riddick sighed._

_'Kid, look at me.' he pulled her back and locked eyes with her. ' I will come back for you. I'm not running out on you. You just stay close to holy man and I'll be back before you know it. ' his deep voice rumbled._

_A thirteen year old jack looked up at him with trust and adoration. ' Promise?' she asked quietly. Riddick stood, still holding gazes with her._

_'Promise.' he said. But jack could still feel the pain of losing him as he walked onto the ship and left her._

END FLASHBACK

They now lived in a small village on a scarcely populated planet. Imam had started a church of sorts and was an important member of the village. Jack put up quite an act when she was in public, or even when she was around Imam. He took her to church and she did the whole happy-go-lucky girly act. She wanted everyone to think she was happy, so frequent but fake smiles graced her countenance. '_If they only knew...' _she thought in sorrow.

It's not like she was a simpering weakling, though. She didn't want to wallow in her misery. She was stronger than that, butthe pain of being abandoned by Riddickhaunted her everyday. In the seclusion of her room she could be herself without the fake smiles and laughter.

And she began toscare herself.

It had started a few months ago. One day she had been practicing fighting with her shiv, and she was pissed as hell. Some village guy had thought he would get a piece of her. He almost did too. And Riddick wouldn't have been there to save her. She had to kick the guys ass herself. Lets just say he might not be capable of having children now.

So she had been practicing with her shiv, imagining a fake assailant being disemboweled. She had slipped, cutting the back of her palm.

She had stared at her hand.

And then she sighed in relief. Because her problems seemed to suddenly disappear. Her hand stung; she could feel it. But it was as if the blood that was dripping had stopped her spinning reality. All she had to think about was the pain. She didn't have to think of the longing, the amazingly painful ache she got whenever she thought of Riddick. It was as if the blood was purging her; bringing all her long held dormant feelings to the surface and releasing them.

She had taken up the shiv and held against her forearm. She slid it across her skin, producing a small cut that stung.

Thats how it all had started. She had covered her arms with longsleeved shirts. Imam didn't suspect a thing. She had continued to cut herself atleast once a week. But it didn't fill the void. After all these months, all she felt was anger and desperation.

The moons were bright but she barely noticed. Jack slid her left hand up and down her forearm, feeling the slight bumps and ridges of new cuts, healing cuts, and scars. If only Riddickwas here....

Jack walked back to her bed, climbing under the covers and closing her eyes. She would not cry. She had cryed too much over the past five years. Her thin frame shivered as she imagined Riddick in bed with her; holding her. She could almost feel his strong arms surrounding her.

But no. He wasn't here. And for the first time, Jack began to believe he wasn't coming back. She turned over on her side in bed, facing away from the window.

She was asleep when a large figure appeared, a silhouette against the moonlight in the window frame. Silver eyes shined with a predatory quality, his goggles pushed up. _'What thehell amI doing here. She has a life now. She doesn't need me to fucking screw it up.' _he thought to himself. But still he crept in through the window, his steps quiet and graceful, like a giant cat. Riddick walked closer to the lump under the covers. A lump he knew was Jack. He stopped when he sawon a small table next to the bed something shiny laying there._ 'what the fuck.....'_ he thought as he saw a small knife. It's blade had blood on it.

It was Jacks blood. He could smell it, and he knew.

"Oh fuck Jack....."he growled.


	2. Confrontation

**AN: **Ah, people love me!!! I feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Totally Obsessed47-I'm glad you think it's interestingl. I do try. lol.

buecha- Wait no longer! the update is here!

Rose-Z- yes we all love ridick/jack stories. lol. anyone who doesn't is just plain weird....

Riddick's Sita- yes, Jacks cutting problem is a little upsetting. But I thought it would be an interesting way to portray her.

Well people, on with the chapter.

Disclaimer- I own nothing. Sadly. runs away crying

* * *

RECAP

She was asleep when a large figure appeared, a silhouette against the moonlight in the window frame. Silver eyes shined with a predatory quality, his goggles pushed up. _'What the hell am I doing here. She has a life now. She doesn't need me to fucking screw it up.' _he thought to himself. But still he crept in through the window, his steps quiet and graceful, like a giant cat. Riddick walked closer to the lump under the covers. A lump he knew was Jack. He stopped when he saw on a small table next to the bed something shiny laying there._ 'someones been shiv happy....'_he thought as he saw a small knife. It's blade had blood on it.

He frowned. It was Jacks blood. He could smell it, and he knew.

"Oh fuck Jack....."he growled.

END RECAP

Riddick moved swiftly to the bed where Jack lay. Growling, he pulled back the covers. Jack gasped at the sudden lack of blankets, but her training came back and she stayed still pretending to sleep. And yes, she had trained. All these five years she had trained. She wasn't about to get soft. She fingered the shiv she was holding under her pillow.

Riddick's eyes widened after he tore off the blankets. Said blanket fell to the floor.

_Holy fuck....Jacks not a little girl anymore. _His inner beast growled in agreement. His shined eyes trailed down her toned, lithe form. He licked his lips and held back the urge to touch her. His eyes trailed up her body, up her smooth back that was covered by her silk shirt, to her auburn hair, then finally to her arms. Her short sleeved shirt revealed the scars and fresh cuts.

A growl rumbled deep in his chest. He grabbed Jacks arm hauling her up to him. Jack was ready. She didn't know who the fuck this guy was but he was in for it. (AN: remember? she was faking sleep. so she hadn't really seen him yet. And he didn't really say anything outloud. )

Suddenly, Jack put a shiv to his throat. Her eyes registered suprise at finding it was Riddick. Amazement would be a better description. But amazement quickly turned to anger._ 'About time..._' she thought.

Jack was standing before him in all her fury, green eyes blazing, her long hair cascading down her back. Her shiv pressed harder against his neck. Riddick smiled. _Damn she looks even sexier when she's pissed._

_Stop it. This is Jack we're talking about, for Christs sake._

_Hell yeah this is Jack. This is Jack all grown up._

He was actually suprised. And amused at the fact that she actually had a shiv to his throat. _Look who woke up feeling frisky.' _

Like lightning, he grabbed the arm holding the shiv and pushed Jack, the shiv coming loose of her grasp. Jack fell backwards as Riddick let her go, twisting her body so she landed face down on the bed. She tried pushing herself up with her hands, but he grabbed her arms, holding them behind her back.

"Hey kid, been a long time." he said as she struggled against him. He held her arms gently but firmly, so as to not hurt her.

"Yeah, a really long time. Wouldn't have been so long if you'd have come back sooner, instead of hiding for_ five _fucking years!" she yelled angrilly. Riddick smirked.

"That the kind of language holy man has been teaching you?" he quipped. Jack smirked, then brought her head back fast, hitting Riddick in the face.

"Fuck!" he growled.

"Nope, I learned that language from you." she said, a smug smile on her face.

_' Damn, she's got a hard head,' _he thought. He pushed her farther onto the bed so her legs weren't dangling. He crawled ontop of her so he could hold her down without having his hands occupied. '_What the hell is he doing?!' _she thought frantically.

Riddick smelt her fear. He stopped moving for a moment, pausing. Then he leaned down slowly, till his lips were inches from her ear.

"What the hell.....are you afraid? After all the shit we went through back on that fucken hell of a planet....your afraid of _me_?!" he growled in her ear. Jack bristled.

"I'm not afraid of you! " she yelled in defense, but her scent told otherwise. She reeked of fear. Something in Riddicks head clicked. The cutting....the fear around him.....the fear of him being close to her.....

"Who fuckin' touched you?" he demanded. Jack stopped breathing. Then in a furious whisper she said, "Why in the fucking _hell_ would you care? You weren't here to stop him. You weren't here to fucking care!"

That hit hard. Deffinitely time to change the subject. Back to the major issue at hand.

"So what the hells up with this?" he grabed the wrist of her right arm, the one that she's been cutting. Jack relaxed underneath him, as if in weary defeat.

"It's nothing." she said.

"Nothing my ass. Looks like someones been fucking around with shivs." He said, turning her arm over and examining all the cuts that lined it. He almost flinched at the deep scars that covered her wrist.

_Fuck....what the hell has she been doing to herself....._

Jack had had enough. She twisted suddenly, now laying on her back. Riddick was crouched above her, his knees on either side of her hips, his hands holding her wrists again. She leveled glares with him.

"Five years.....after five years...._now _you decide to come back. And this is all you have to say?" she told him more than asked him.

_Oh I can think of lots of things to say to you.....'_

"I told myslef everyday....'he'll come soon. maybe today.' But you never did. I waited for you. Why the hell didn't you come back sooner?" she asked softly,closing her eyes.

"You had a life now. A life I never had. I didn't want to fuck that up by coming back." He told her truthfully.Jacks eyes flew open.

"I never _had_ a fucking life without you!_ You _weremy life back then! I didn't have anything else. And you left me!" she exclaimed in anger.

"Yeah I left," he said in a low soft purr, "I left because I had to. I couldn't take you and risk you getting killed by fucking mercs. So consider it a favor."

Jack pushed him off and he let her. She stood proudly and turned away from him, facing the window. She hugged her thin frame, as if warding off chills.

"A favor?" she said softly. " You deserted me....left me here.....just so I wouldn't risk getting killed.....and you want me to consider it.....a favor?" she turned to him, her eyes held anger and an underlying sadness.

"I would rather have fucking been killed." she said coldly.

Whew. That was tough. Tell me if you guys like it. I need some suggestions on where to go with this story. I don't relly have an outline or anything. I've just been writing whatever I think of. R&R please.

**AngelsTears15**


	3. Fatal Reactions

**AN: **Wow....i'm glad lots of people like my story so far. I'm so happy! ::wipes away tear::

Riddick's Sita- Yeah thats sort of the direction i'm trying to go in. I'm glad you like it. . Oh! And I love your story Tantra. It rocks! Please update it soon!!

Damnable Riddick- No her eyes are green and she has brownish reddish hair. I even asked a few other authors on this website who had written fics with Jack in them and they agreed with me. And the actress that played Jack in the COR movie (Alexa Davalos) has auburn hair and green eyes. Thanks for reviewing though and telling me. Because I wasn't really sure. So I did some digging, as you can see. lol. Oh, and I love your story Tainted Angel. Update it soon please!!!

buecha-Thanks for your suggestion! I am officially inspired. lol. I can ALWAYS use suggestions.

blondevor-Yes it is sad, but so is him leaving her. And even though I do like to believe I always type passionately (lol), for some reason when I added the chapter it screwed it up. But I tried fixing most of it.

Okay peoples.....here it is!!! The third chapter of the literary masterpiece(lol).....::drum roll:: Constant Reminder!!!!

Disclaimer- I own nothing. Don't remind me.....::sobs::

* * *

RECAP 

Jack pushed him off and he let her. She stood proudly and turned away from him, facing the window. She hugged her thin frame, as if warding off chills.

"A favor?" she said softly. "You deserted me....left me here.....just so I wouldn't risk getting killed.....and you want me to consider it.....a favor?" she turned to him, her eyes held anger and an underlying sadness.

"I would rather have fucking been killed." she said coldly.

END RECAP

Riddick felt bad. Hell, he felt like shit. This isn't exactly how he imagined their meeting to be like. Of course, he didn't expect Jack to turn to cutting while he was gone. He sat down on her bed as she turned back to the window, pretending to be interested in the moons.

She could care less about the moons. She had studied them plenty over the years she was waiting for Riddick to come for her. Now he was here, sitting on her bed, and she was still looking out at those moons. She wanted to study Riddick now. She was tired of the moons. But still, she stared at those moons as if Riddick weren't there.

"Jack," Riddick said, breaking her out of her reverie. "You were way too young to be dragging across galaxies. I wanted you to have a normal life."

"Who the hell are you to decide what type of life I lead!?!" she seethed.

"Richard B. Riddick; escaped convict and murderer." he quipped, "Also the man you saved your ass back on that god forsaken rock."

Jack stayed silent. Riddick cocked his head. "You can stand there for hours and think of why you hate me. But thats not going to accomplish anything except giving you a headache." he told her.

"Well what the hell am I suppose to do?!?" she yelled in frustration, not really knowing how to handle him coming back so suddenly after all these years. Riddick smirked at all the thoughts that ran rampant through his head at her saying that. He could think of quite a few things she could do. _Stay focused....stay focused. _But somehow all he could focus on was a certain perfectly shaped ass in front of him. _Thats a damn fine ass you got there Jack. _

What are you thinking....this is Jack! That scrawny little kid who was always nearly getting killed

_Yep thats Jack. And she sure did turn out nice._

"Well it depends.....when does the sun come up on this planet?" he asked, although his thoughts were elsewhere.

"A few hours....why?"

"Than for now....you can stop being all pissy and go back to sleep." he told her, standing and opening the door out of her room. Jack turned at the sound of her door opening.

"Where are you going?" she asked nervously, afraid he might run again. Riddick walked out the door, not turning as he answered.

"Coffee." was all he said, shutting the door behind him.

There was no way Jack was going to be going back to sleep. She sat cross-legged on her bed, fingering her shiv.

_'I can't do this....He's back. I shouldn't need to. And I was not being pissy!' _she thought, trying to sift through the flood of emotions she was feeling right now.

She bit her lip.

Things weren't supposed to be this way when he came back. Riddick was supposed to come for her and take her away with him. He wasn't supposed to find out about what she's been hiding the past few months until much later.

But he did find out. How was she supposed to explain it all? What was she supposed to tell him? That she had been dicing up her arms because she missed him? He wouldn't understand that! She pulled her legs up to her chest, feeling more like a lost little girl than a grown woman.

Everything was conflicted and messed up now. Jack was falling apart from it all. She didn't know if she should angry at Riddick for not coming back sooner, or if she should just forget he ever left. _'No....I can't forget. I was in pain far too long to just forget.'_

She picked up the shiv.

* * *

I walked quietly down the hall into the rest of the house, investigating the place Jack had lived for the past five years. I needed something to get my mind off my current problem. On the walls were pictures of Jack, so that didn't really help. I still can't believe what she did. Why the hell would she cut herself? And who the fuck is this guy she was talking about? 

Whoever he is...he's dead. He was dead the minute he touched her. God, this wasn't supposed to fucking happen. She wasn't supposed to be like this. She was supposed to be a gangly kid who was happy that I let her have a normal life.

_You stupid fuck...you knew she was going to be pissed as hell._

But I didn't think she would have been cutting herself.

* * *

Riddick rummaged in the kitchen cabinets trying to find the coffee. He was in serious need of caffiene right now. Couldn't find it anywhere. '_Come to think of it...there isn't a coffee pot in here.' _

Riddick growled in annoyance and went down the hall to ask Jack if this fucking planet had ever even heard of coffee. He opened her door without knocking. The sight that he met nearly made his heart stop.

She was sitting on her bed, cross-legged. The shiv was in her hand and she was dragging it across her arm over and over. As if it were the most natural thing in the world to do. Her head was down as if she was concentrating, and her face was pale. She looked tortured; dead. Her eyes had a vacant look. Drops of blood were rising to the surface of her broken skin, melting together and flowing down her arm in rivulets of red.

"What the FUCK are you doing?" a deep voice demanded from the doorway.

Jack jumped. Her head shot up in suprise and mortification at being caught. She saw Riddick in the doorway, standing there in shock and anger.

Oh yeah....she was in deep shit.

* * *

Tell me what you think! Actually, tell me if they sound out of character. I've been struggling with that. Especially with Riddick. It's hard to think of what his thoughts would be on this whole cutting thing. 

-AngelsTears15


	4. Animal Side

**AN: **Wow....so many reviews.....::gets dizzy::...............I don't think I'll be able to keep up on all the replying. Please don't hate me!!!! lol....I'll make longer chapters. Or atleast I'll try. I probably shouldn't promise anything. School starts again soon so that will majorly diminish my updating.

I'll answer this one review just because it amused me greatly. lol.

Adell98- I'm sorry but I laughed when I read your review. Not to be rude or anything, I just couldn't help it. I laughed because Riddick _is_ uncivilised. Thats his strongest trait. He's rough and uncouth...hence the murderer escaped convict label. And he was Jacks idol so it just kinda rubbed of on her. I'm sorry if you think the swearing makes them sound uncivilized, but thats just how they are. Thanks for reading my story though, and giving me your oppinion.

Thanks to everyone else who reviewed. Cookies for all!!! ::throws cookies at readers::

Disclaimer- I own nothing. Literally. Lol.

* * *

RECAP

"What the FUCK are you doing?" a deep voice demanded from the doorway.

Jack jumped. Her head shot up in suprise and mortification at being caught. She saw Riddick in the doorway, standing there in shock and anger.

Oh yeah....she was in deep shit .

END RECAP

Jack locked eyes with Riddick, her gaze one of confusion and defiance. She refused to answer.

_How dare he even pretend to care! It's been five years....he didn't miss me. He left me. _

They held that stare for what seemed like hours; her intense green eyes clashing with his silver eyes. She had to give him credit....he didn't look disgusted. Which was how she felt. Disgusting. Most people would have already condemned her.....called her a sick freak. But not Riddick. His expression.....he looked.......well, he looked confused as hell.

"Why....what.....fuck, kid! What the hell are you doing?" he said in exasperation.

Jack looked at her arm; blood was still seeping out. She shrugged, looking back up at Riddick. She had no excuse. She didn't really know why she cut herself. All she knew was it helped.

Riddick strode into her room, to her dresser. He started grabbing some clothes for Jack, throwing them into a small pack. His face was an impassive mask.

"What the do you think your doing?!?" she yelled, pissed as hell that he was going through her drawers. Riddick didn't pause as he continued to pack her clothes. He didn't answer her. He threw the satchel on the bed, it landed beside her. Digging through her drawers some more, he found some paper and a pen.

"Here kid, write a note to Imam." he said, handing it to her. She looked up at him in confusion.

"And exactly what am I supposed to be telling him?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. She put the shiv down and took up the pen. Riddick leaned against the door, his arms crossed over his chest, waiting for her to finsh the note. He tried not to growl when his eyes landed on her arm again. He was supposed to protect her....how was he going to protect her from herself? Only one way he could think of.

"Tell him you left with me, and we'll contact him soon."

Jacks heart leapt into her throat. Riddick was taking her with him! After all this time, she was finally getting off this planet. She hurriedly scribbled out a good-bye, then placed the note on her pillow.

"Wait, I have to get dressed." she told Riddick as he opened the door. He looked back at her, standing there in her black silk pajamas.

"No time. No ones gonna see you anyways." he said, turning back and walking out the door. Jack grabbed her satchel of clothes, hurriedly put the shiv inside without Riddick seeing, and walked out the door after him.

They silently left the house, and began walking towards the spaceport. Jacks barefeet padded silently against the ground. The streets were empty, as Riddick knew they would be. His pace was quick, but Jack had no trouble keeping up. She was fast and she followed him closely.

* * *

It's funny after all these years, Jack still follows me without question. Guess that means she doesn't hate me as much as she thinks she does. Damn she sure has changed. Never thought I would come back to find her cutting herself. Never thought she would have grown up to be this beautiful either. Strong, fast, fierce. She's all animal. She grew up to be just like me, and I wasn't even there. Running right beside me, I know she's excited to finally leave. God, she's beautiful.

And she doesn't even know it. The way she carries herself, I can tell. she doesn't think she's beautiful. She's so defensive, like a caged animal.

And damn if she's not making me want her.

* * *

It's been so long....I'm amazed at how it all comes back to me. Following him, us running. Just like when we were back on T2. Except this time, we don't have anything chasing us, ready to eat us if we slip up. I didn't realize how much i'd missed both of us running side by side. Both our beasts taking control, only his was more experienced and mine was still fumbling after him. It was exhilerating. Somehow, all thoughts of hating him were gone.

I'm glad I trained while he was gone. I worked my ass off making myself better. Trained in every way I could. Knife fighting, martial arts, you name it; I had trained for it. I wanted to be as good as him. But then I fucked up; got weak and started cutting myself. At first it gave me a sense of strength; being able to hurt myself. Being able to take the pain. But now....it just made feel weak. Because I couldn't stop doing it. I know Riddick thinks I'm weak. I can tell when he looks at me. He pities me. And I hate it. I don't want him to think he has to coddle me.

Not that he's much of the coddling type anyways.

* * *

Soon the spaceport came into view.

"Hey! Jack!" a voice from a window of one of the houses called. Jack stiffened, knowing the voice. It was Harris, a man from Imams church, one that didn't bother hiding the fact that he was interested in Jack.

"Keep moving princess." Riddick growled. Jack kept her eyes straight ahead, hoping Harris wouldn't think she was being kidnapped or something and alert Imam.

"Jack! where are you going?" Harris yelled after her. He ran out the door towards Riddick and Jack. Riddick suddenly turned into a dark alley, pushing Jack close to the brick wall.

"Sh. Stay here and keep quiet." he purred softly. Jack nodded her head; her eyes wide.

"Riddick, what are you doing?" she whispered as he looked towards Harris.

"We can't have him following us. And Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't watch." was all he said as he crept closer to the entrance of the alley. Jack stayed pressed against the wall. Riddick took his goggles off, and slid silently into the shadows.

Harris soon walked into the alley.

"Jack....what are you doing out here? All by yourself...so defenseless......" he crooned, walking towards Jack, his eyes practically raping her. Jack nearly gagged, her revulsion nearly showing.

"Um....I'm just-"

"She's with me." Riddick stepped out of the shadows, his own shiv held lightly in his hand. Jack was suprised that Harris didn't run right then and there. He was incredibly naive.

"And you are?" he asked snappishly. Bad move. Riddick smiled briefly. Not a good smile, but a cruel, almost evil, i'm-going-to-enjoy-killing-you type of smile. Ignoring the mans question, Riddick decided to play.

"Your first mistake, was not minding your own business." he told Harris, as he walked closer to him, now within shivving range."Your second mistake, was looking at her like she was a piece of fucking meat." he stated, anger beginning to show in his deep voice. Riddicks shiv struck him suddenly, catching him across the chest. Harris screamed in pain, grabbing his bleeding chest. He fell to the ground, scrambling backwards to get away.

"And your third mistake," Riddick growled, leaning down and grabbing Harris by his shirt and pulling the man up closer to him," was being a fucking dick and not having the balls to back it up."

Jack tryed to stop watching then. She slid down the wall, bringing her knees up and hugging them to her chest. But she couldn't peel her eyes away from the sight. Harris's screams flooded her mind.

Screams that were suddenly cut short.

Riddick walked back to Jack, wiping the blood off his shiv. Her eyes were wide open but unseeing. He groaned inwardly. He kneeled down and touched her shoulder. She flinched and looked up at him. She saw his worried face.

"Is he....."

"Jack. He was dead the instant he saw us. I couldn't let him live after that, he would have ratted us out. And I still have mercs on my trail." He turned and hurriedly walked out the alley, heading towards his ship.

Jack stood and followed him, not glancing down as she passed the dead body.

"But I thought you had stopped running. I thought the mercs were off your back now." she said, coming to walk beside him.

"I'll always be running, kid. But mercs seem to be taking a vacation at the moment. The heat hasn't been so bad for the past couple weeks. There it is." he said, motioning towards one of the ships. It wasn't the best looking one of the bunch, but it suited Riddick.

Riddick looked over at Jack while she studied the ship. _'She's actually gonna go with me. Even after I killed that guy, she still trusts me.'_

"Jack?" he asked, after they had gotten on the ship. Sitting in the pilots chair, he flipped switches and the ship came to life.

"Yeah?"

"You okay? You look kinda pale." he said, and it was true. She had turned an alarming shade of white. She strapped herself into the co-pilots chair, but her hands were trembling slightly. It didn't go unnoticed.

"I'm...uh...fine. Just kinda.....in shock."she said, not looking at him. They were silent for a few minutes, the tension thick.

"I had to kill him Jack. He would have squealed on us. We would have been caught, and I doubt people would believe I was just taking you out for a midnight stroll. I killed him so we could get free, you got that?" he said.

_'And because he wanted you.'_

"I know Riddick. I don't fault you for killing him. Now lets get out of here. I've waited five years to leave this planet." She said nearly jumping up and down with excitement.

"You sure you wanna leave with me?" he asked seriously. She had just watched him kill someone. She would be crazy to actually _want_ to go with him.

Jack just looked at him as though he'd grown a second head, then a third.

"You're kidding right? HELL YES I wanna go with you! I want off this rock, and theres no one I'd rather leave with than you!" She told him, nearly yelling. She blushed slightly at her outburst and turned away.

Riddick smiled.

"Well if you put it that way....." he chuckled, launching the ship into deep space.

* * *

Well? Tell me what you think. Flames are extremelly welcome but I will only use them for amusement and roasting marshmellow. Lol.

AngelsTears15


	5. The evil games we play

**Hello my loyal fans...I know...it's been awhile...butI still live! Contrary to popular belief, I am not dead! Aren't you all excited! **

**crickets**

**...Ahem. So, anywho, I hope no one has forgotten my masterpiece in the making. . It's getting better...lol...**

* * *

Jack breathed a sigh of relief, sinking back into the co-pilot's chair. She was finally leaving the planet she had been practically imprisoned on for five years. Finally, Riddick was taking her with him.

Riddick set course for a solar system about a month away; a place they could hide out for awhile. He slid his goggles off and unstrapped himself from the pilot's chair, going over to Jack.

Looking up at him with tired but relieved eyes, she could see he still Maybe even worried about her.

'_I'M FINE!'_ she wanted to scream. But she settled for another sigh, this one more weary than relieved.

"Jack."

"Hmm?" she said, closing her eyes and pulling her knees up to her chest. She was so…drained.

"I'm not carrying you to your bed, so keep your ass awake."

Wow. So much for the concern.

Jack's eyes snapped open.

"I wasn't falling asleep," She told him, lamely, " I was just…resting my eyes." She stood up and stretched, yawning as she did so.

" Uh-huh. Sure you weren't. Now come on, let me give you the grand tour. Then you can go to sleep." He walked out the door to the navigational bay, and the sliding door slid shut behind him.

Jack groaned and slumped back into the chair. "Why can't I just sleep now?" she said to herself. _'stupid guys and their stupid obsession with mechanics...'_

The doors slid open again, and Jack could hear Riddick's footsteps coming up behind her. He grabbed her chair and swiveled it around. Leaning in, he leveled eyes with her. Jack's eyes were open wide in surprise at his sudden closeness.

"Are you coming or not?" he murmured to her. Jack visibly gulped and nodded her head. "Good." He turned and walked to the door, waiting for Jack to get up and follow.

Jack stood slowly and walked over to him, her bare feet making no sound on the floor. She could tell Riddick was watching her, without even looking at him. She walked up to him, closer and closer until she was within inches of touching him. _'Oh we can play these games...'_

Riddick growled at her brazen approach and resisted the urge to touch her. '_Down boy. She's just a kid.' _But in his head, she was never a kid. Kids don't survive what Jack has had to. T2 wasn't a place any kid would have survived. But then again, not many people would. No, Jack was special. Different. Her will to live use to astounded even him. And now, at almost 18 years of age, Jack's will had begun to fade. But he would fix that. With time.

Jack couldn't believe what she was doing, but she couldn't just chicken out now. She leaned in even closer still, not touching him, but just by centimeters now.

"Well?" she whispered seductively in his ear, " Am I going to get the grand tour?" She was beside him now, and he watched her from his periphereal vision.

" Jack..." he growled in warning. ' _God, she smells so damn good...'_

"Yes?" she chirped innocently.

"Are you forgetting...who your dealing with..." he ground out. The things she was doing to him...and she had no idea.

Jack was being wicked. And she knew it. But the best part is, wicked is what she likes best.

"Nope..." she whispered, so close to his ear that he could feel her breath. She trailed a finger along his shoulder blade.

He exploded.

Riddick whirled around and before she could blink she was pinned against the steel wall. He pressed himself closer to her, his right knee between her legs and his face buried in the nape of her neck.

Jack gasped audibly, suprised at the sudden turn of events. _'Oh god...breathe...don't forget to breathe...air is needed...oh dear god...'_

"Are you _sure _you remember who your dealing with?" he said, huskily. His hands suddenly found themselves elsewhere...almost everywhere actually. Along her sides...feeling the slight ridges of each seperate rib. Jack's heart was beating so fast...she wondered if he could hear it. Her world was pure bliss. Riddick continued his actions, as if to see how far she would let him go. His hands slid up her arms...hesitating in a forbidden area and then sliding elswhere...down to her hips...with no sign of stopping his descent...

And Jack exploded.

Her eyes shot wide open and she moved away from him with cat like speed. She turned from him, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Uh...so about that tour..."

" Yeah...come on, we'll start in the mess hall." he said, and walked out the door. Jack suddenly envied his ability to act as though nothing...out of the ordinary... happens. She put a hand to her burning face...oh yeah. Deffinitely envied it.

She followed after him with shaky legs, making their way to the mess hall. It was different than she expected it to be. It looked normal, for one thing. Jack had been on very few ships before and none as big as this. It wasn't the most glamorous of ships, but it was big.

"Riddick...why did you get something so big?" she asked, referring to the ship, after he had just showed her the padded gym, which was huge.

Riddick didn't answer for a good minute or so, and she wondered if he had heard her.

" For a few different reasons. One, the mercs will be expecting me to be travelling in something small and unnoticable. Second, because I felt like it. Here, this is your room." He placed his hand on the panel beside the door and it slid open. The open doorway showed nothing but inky blackness, and Riddick walked right in.

Jack hesitated. She could see his silvery eyes shine in the darkness.

"Whats the matter Jack? You scared of the dark?" he teased. Jack rolled her eyes. She stepped forward and was plunged into his element. Did I mention she couldn't see her fingers in front of her face? As soon as she stepped inside, Riddick placed his hand on the panel inside the room and the door slid shut.

" Riddick?" Jack walked slowly towards what she thought would be the center of the room. She brushed against Riddick and he moved away, smirking. This was his favorite game.

Jack nearly fell backwards in her attempt to escape a Riddick who was already on the other side of the room. She slowly moved forward, trying to slow her racing heart.

A handwas suddenly placed on her neck, and she shuddered but couldn't find the motive to move. (AN: lol...hmmm...i'm being brushed up against in the dark by riddick...am I supposed to flee?) He stood behind her and he could hear her heart pounding.

"Jack, you seem...skittish." he smirked. She could only whimper in reply. She was scared. She was aroused beyond belief. She was tired.

"Evil bastard..." she muttered, his body closing the space between them. Her eyelids slid shut, giving in to thebliss.His hand slid from her shoulders down to her hips, and he stroked her stomach lightly with his fingertips.

He chuckled soflty.

"So, is this a good enough...tour...for you?" His hands rose to just below her breasts. There was a sharp intake of breath.

"Goddamn evil bastard..."

* * *

**And I will end it there. lol...this only took me...oh lets see...whenever the last time i updated was...until now. lol...school sucks. not having a computer sucks. Not having a computer for summer really sucks. :wails piteously:**

**please review...tell me how you think it's going. Pweeezz? Again, flames are welcome. not really encouraged...but accepted. .**

**AngelsTears15**


End file.
